Invísivel
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Hermione está na torre de Astronomia pensando em Ron e começa a cantar uma música. Mas, alguém pode ouvir. E, quem sabe, mudar o rumo do seu coração.


**Invisível**

Hermione estava sentada no chão da torre de astronomia com seu violão. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Ronald. Sim, ele, Ronald Weasley. O menino que vivia assombrando seus sonhos e pensamentos. Olhou para a lua através da janela. "Por que ele não a notava?" Pensava. Hermione começou a dedilhar as cordas do violão e logo começou a cantar.

**She can't see the way your eyes,****  
>Will light up when you smile<strong>**  
>She'll never notice how you stop and stare<strong>**  
>Whenever she walks by<strong>****

**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her****  
>But you are everything to me<strong>**  
><strong> 

Hermione continuava perdida em seus devaneios. Era como se ele não a visse, ou enxergasse através dela.

**And I just want to show you****  
>She don't even know you<strong>**  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<strong>**  
>And you just see right through me<strong>**  
>But if you only knew me<strong>**  
>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable<strong>**  
>Instead of just invisible<strong>

Ela queria tanto ficar junto dele. Assim talvez não estivesse sozinha numa noite de sábado. Mas ele só tinha olhos para Lilá, apesar de ela não ligar para ele.

**There is a fire inside of you****  
>That can't help but shine through<strong>**  
>She's never going to see the light<strong>**  
>No matter what you do<strong>****

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me****  
>And everything that we could be<br>**

Já havia tentado diversas maneiras de fazê-lo olhar para ela, porém, todas foram um total fracasso.

**And I just want to show you****  
>She don't even know you<strong>**  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<strong>**  
>And you just see right through me<strong>**  
>But if you only knew me we could be<strong>**  
>A beautiful miracle unbelievable<strong>**  
>Instead of just invisible<strong>

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que alguém havia subidos até a torre e estava observando-a parado no umbral da porta. Ainda antes de notar qualquer coisa fechou os olhos.

**Like shadows in the faded light  
>Oh, we're invisible<br>I just wanna open your eyes  
>and make you realize<strong>**  
><strong> 

Harry estava surpreso de ver Hermione. Quando ouviu uma voz cantando não percebeu que era a voz de sua melhor amiga. Amiga pela qual estava apaixonado por sinal. Ficou olhando-a e notou que lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face.

**I just want to show you****  
>She don't even know you<strong>**  
>Baby let me love you, let me want you<br>You just see right through me****  
>But if you only knew me we could be<strong>**  
>A beautiful miracle unbelievable<strong>**  
>Instead of just invisible<strong>

**Oh, yeah**

Hermione abriu os olhos, olhava na direção de seus dedos que moviam-se pelas cordas de forma experiente. Suspirou antes de completar a música.

**She can't see the way your eyes  
>Light up when you smile<strong>**  
><strong>

Levantou o rosto e assustou-se.

- Harry! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe Hermione. – Falou o outro. – Não tinha a intenção de assustá-la. Estava passando por aqui quando ouvi alguém cantando e resolvi subir para ver quem era, quando descobri que era você. Resolvi ficar escutando. Desculpe.

- Ah! Não tem problema. – Respondeu Hermione.

- Eu não deixei de reparar na letra da música. É por causa do Ron não é? – Perguntou Harry com dificuldade. Afinal ele amava-a, não era fácil discutir sobre isso.

- O quê? Ah! Não. Que é isso. – Disse Hermione nervosamente, ao que Harry apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ok! Era sobre como eu me sinto sobre o Ron. Satisfeito? – Rendeu-se Hermione.

- Sinto muito por isso. - Desculpou-se Harry.- Eu já vou indo. – Completou antes de tentar sair de lá apressadamente, sendo impedido por Hermione.

- Por que você sempre sai quando eu falo sobre meus sentimentos pelo Ronald? – Questionou ela.

Harry não respondeu, porém foi para frente e colou seus lábios nos dela. Quando a soltou disse:

- Por isso Hermione. É por isso que eu sempre vou embora. – E então ele saiu da torre, deixando uma Hermione confusa. O simples colar de lábios de Harry havia lhe provocado sensações que o mais caloroso de seus beijos jamais havia provocado.

Haviam se passado horas desde que Harry havia saído da torre de astronomia e Hermione havia acabado de descobrir que depois de todo este tempo nunca havia sido apaixonada por Ron, era apenas uma paixonite de adolescente. Hermione tomou uma decisão, era apaixonada por Harry e iria atrás dele. Saiu correndo pelos corredores do castelo sem se importar com o horário. Chegou arfante na entrada do Salão Comunal.

- Senha? – Perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

- Grindlows! – Exclamou em resposta, apesar de estar quase sem fôlego.

Entrou no salão assim que o quadro girou para permitir sua passagem. Encontrou-o sentado numa poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Harry. – Chamou Hermione conseguindo sua atenção.

- O que? – Perguntou ele, sem saber o motivo de ela estar falando com ele depois do que ele fez.

Hermione apenas envolver seus braços ao redor do pescoço do menino de cabelos arrepiados e beijou-o intensamente. Harry por sua vez correspondeu com igual paixão.

É. Para a pessoa que importava ela não era invisível.

**N/A: Apenas uma short fofinha sobre um casal que eu achava que deveria ficar junto.**

**Eu fiz a fic com a música Invisible da Taylor Swift. A tradução está aqui:**

Invisível

Ela não consegue ver o jeito que os seus olhos  
>Se iluminam quando você sorri<br>Ela nunca vai perceber como você para e observa  
>Sempre que ela passa<p>

E você não consegue me ver te querendo do jeito que você a quer  
>Mas você é tudo para mim<p>

E eu só quero te mostrar  
>Que ela nem te conhece<br>Ela nunca vai te amar como eu quero  
>E você só vê através de mim<br>Mas se ao menos você me conhecesse  
>Nós poderíamos ser um lindo milagre inacreditável<br>Ao invés disso eu sou apenas invisível

Há um fogo dentro de você  
>Que não pode evitar de brilhar<br>Ela nunca verá a luz  
>Não importa o que você faça<p>

E tudo que eu penso é em como fazer você pensar em mim  
>E em tudo o que poderíamos ser<p>

E eu só quero te mostrar  
>Que ela nem te conhece<br>Ela nunca vai te amar como eu quero  
>E você só vê através de mim<br>Mas se ao menos você me conhecesse nós poderíamos ser  
>um lindo milagre inacreditável<br>Ao invés disso eu sou apenas invisível

Como sombras na luz apagada  
>Oh, nós somos invisíveis<br>Eu só quero abrir os seus olhos  
>E fazer você perceber<p>

E eu só quero te mostrar  
>Que ela nem te conhece<br>Baby, me deixe te amar, me deixe te querer  
>Você só vê através de mim<br>Mas se ao menos você me conhecesse nós poderíamos ser  
>um lindo milagre inacreditável<br>Ao invés disso eu sou apenas invisível

Oh, yeah

Ela não consegue ver o jeito que os seus olhos  
>Se iluminam quando você sorri<p>

**Bom... Beijinhos Potterianos.**

**Bye Bye.**

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**


End file.
